Carrie 3: The Last White
by Chrish
Summary: What if Carrie White's cousin had the same devastating powers of that of her more famous family members? Completely revamped! To be continued! R&R.
1. Sara Jennings, Carrie White

(**A/N**: Revamping. If you're interested in teenage drama mixed with venting telekinetic abilities possibly to come, tune in!)

**the last white**

_a carrie fanfiction_

Sara Jennings sat down at the table in the cafeteria, everything was hustling and bustling. Jennifer Sanders had apparently gotten a new style, and everyone was talking about it. Jennifer was the most popular, most beautiful girl in the school. All the girls wanted to be her, and all of the guys wanted to be with her. Total worshippers.

Sara was just a smaller girl, a nobody in most of the school's eyes. She had two friends, yes. And her brown hair was an real turn-off, it was messed up and tangled, her alarm never woke her up quite at the right time. _She hated that alarm._ For when it did wake her up, it was like a band was marching through her room, which, her mother reminded her of every day, was messier than that old school at the other side of Chamberlain.

She wondered why they never had torn it down, it was a real mess. There were rumors that a girl named Carrie White destroyed it, trapping many teenagers inside. She wished she could make all the others pay, let them know how they made her feel. How when they poured milk in her friends backpack, making her cry, or made fun of her hair. Sara really hated it when they made fun of the way she dressed. It wasn't her fault she looked like Molly Shannon in superstar.

Suddenly a cheerful voice came from behind her, Tini McAnders, a small girl, who wasn't even 5 feet tall. She didn't let that keep her down. She was president of the student council, and a very good friend. Tini was always there for her, she was her best friend, and so was the girl that sat next to her. Norma Phillipsen.

"I heard, that Paul Winston and Jennifer Sanders broke up!" Norma blurted, placing her tray infront of her.

"Oh yeah, Norma... And did you hear that he broke up with Jenny just for you?" Tini said, slamming three text books on the table, making Sara jump.

Norma Phillipsen had glasses, and was the one of which they poured milk in her backpack. She had had a crush on Paul Winston for ages, at least since fourth grade, and one time, when the brunette went over to him to give him his text book he only replied with, "Thanks, freak." That had made Norma cry all afternoon. She had been so happy at first, then he said 'freak'. But, in the eyes of the entire school they were freaks, and it never got Christina down. But Sara wasn't sure about herself..

"At least my nickname isn't Tini, Tini!" said Norma, picking up her sloppy-joe and taking a bite.

Tini stuck out her tongue as she sat next to Sara. "So, whatcha doing today?" asked Tini.

"Nothing much." Sara replied, sighing as she looked over at Jake Matthesen.

"Come on, Sara, Jake is taken. Molly something.. I think..." Sara blocked out the words as Jake turned to her, looking a bit, smiling even.

Jake Matthesen had been the second most popular guy in school since Paul had began dating Jennifer. Jake was with someone now, someone bitchy, Molly. That brought Sara to a sad, hard splat, she had thought their chances were so good. He kept looking at her, maybe it was a rumor.

"Hey sweetheart!" He shouted. She smiled. But was taken aback when Molly Nelson pushed her way through a crowd of divas. She smiled back.

"Oh, hey, sugar-bun."

Norma almost choked on her milk, and began laughing, hysterically. Molly looked at Norma, "Hey, at least I _have_ a boyfriend, you freak." Norma gave a weak grimace as Molly walked away.

Norma mimicked, "Hey, at least I _have_ a boyfriend, you freak.." She used her squeakiest voice possible.

"Hey, well at least I don't have to worry about --" Sara started.

Tini cut in, "You guys, we really should study. I think that we should just open the books and work right now."

Norma looked at her. "What the heck is wrong with you? During lunch? No way! Besides, I already studied."

Tini frowned. "Fine, I'll just work alone."

Sara looked over. "Hey, I didn't study. I think I'll join you," she smiled, picking up her tray, and Norma sighed in defeat.

"Fine, fine, I was watching the newest Brad Pitt movie..." The girls sat back down and Norma grabbed a book. "So what do we work on first?"

"First, chapter one, Julius Caesar." Tini began reading to them, so they would suck up all the bits of information.

"Will you shut--" They looked over, "The hell--" Jennifer Jennings, "up? God, it's bad enough you guys go to my school, but I don't want to hear you. Please." Jennifer smiled. "Well, I guess you could, go over to the.. geeks' table. See it? Down there, next to the gays and lesbians."

Tini blinked. "I don't see you sitting at the 'gays and lesbians table.' Must not be the real thing."

"Well, up yours with a twirling lawn mower!" Miranda, a Jennifer lackey, laughed.

"You wish," said Sara.

"We do wish. And we wish you and your little friends would just.. just turn into a pile of dust or something. You go do that, I have to get my nails done, Theresa." Theresa McDonald pulled out a packet of finger nail polish.

Sara, Tini, and Norma got up, walking off. Sara was angry. But not angry enough to unleash her power inside. She wasn't sure why she had it, but she knew how to trigger it. But she wouldn't use it, not now.. The teenagers ranted and roared, laughed and giggled, not knowing that over half of them would be dead before the week's end.


	2. The Beginning Of It All

**the last white**

_a carrie fanfiction_

Sara looked down at her watch, class was going to start, she'd be late. She'd best hurry. Sara slammed her locker shut, coming face-to- face with Molly Nelson, who had a ticked off look on her face. "So, word on the street is you've got the hots for my new boyfriend." Sara began walking off.

"Leave me alone, Molly..."

"Oh, sorry, did I hurt the geek's feelings?" She snickered. "I hope you won't be at the carnival, because that's where Jake and I'll be, and I wouldn't want a geek like you to be there." Molly walked off. Sara stared at her, and suddenly Molly slipped on the floor, hitting the ground, her skirt ripped up the back. "UH!" She yelled, looking at the tear, as guys started pointing.

she looked at Sara, "Showing a little leg, Molly?" She walked off, laughing. Molly got up and tore off to the bathroom, trying to hold the skirt rip together.

Mr. Schewe sat at his desk and Sara rushed in, followed by Molly. "Ms. Nelson, Ms. Jennings. I see you've decided to join us." Sara looked down.

"Uh, yes sir." She walked over and took her seat next to Norma, who shared this class with her. Norma appeared to be cleaning her glasses. Sara pulled a textbook out of the pile and opened it, and, after glancing at Norma's book, turned to page one-sixty-eight.

"So, did you all do your assign--" Suddenly the secretary, Noelle Chessman, rushed in, a note in her hand. She went up to Mr. Schewe, and whispered something in his ear. "Goodness, I'll be right down." The lady rushed out. "Students, I'll return shortly." He disappeared, shutting the classroom door behind him.

When the door closed, that signaled to everyone that party-time had started. An airplane smashed into LeeAnne Jacobs' head, she moaned, trying to pull it away, but gum was in it. Molly and Susan Watson were skimming through a magazine, two kids in the back were making out, a gothic girl had her legs crossed, and was meditating. Sara blinked, and looked towards LeeAnne, who had began crying. The boys starting laughing, "Oh, the little baby."

Sara looked towards Molly, she was laughing too. Susan was in hysterics. Everyone except her, Norma, and a few others were laughing. Sara looked toward LeeAnne, tears were dripping onto her book as she bleated out. Everyone kept on laughing. It was like being on a merry-go-round of horror. Suddenly Sara stood up. "SHUT UP!" She screamed in her loudest voice. "LeeAnne has gum in her hair, it's not funny!" All the kids smirked looking at her.

One boy retorted, "Well, she doesn't wash her hair anyways!" People began laughing again, LeeAnne ran out.

Sara looked back at the people rolling around on the floor, laughing, then back at the door that slammed shut, and followed LeeAnne. The girl had ran down the hall, towards the bathroom. Sara caught up. "Hey, LeeAnne, I'm sorry about in there. Here I'll help you with that." They walked into the girls bathroom which stunk, and had lipstick marks on the mirror.

"Thanks.." The girl said, wiping away a couple tears. "They always do things like that to me, and everyone laughs, no one has ever stuck up for me. That was really nice. And I don't like to be called LeAnne, it's Lee."

Sara gave a weak smile. "Hey, you seem pretty cool. And all those losers are just idiots. Don't ever listen to a word they say, of course, I guess I have."

Lee looked up. "You're nice." Sara shrugged.

"Here, lets get that gum out of your hair so they don't laugh anymore." Lee tilted her head forward and Sara turned the water on.

---

Jennifer Sanders was very angry right now. Her plan to make fun of LeeAnne Jacobs had blown up in her face. That stupid Sara Jennings, how she hated her. She had to get back at her, somehow. She pulled a strand of her blonde hair back, thinking hard. Then it came to her. She knew that she liked Jake.. loved Jake! Now, she just had to find something, just something, that would humiliate the girl, something about her loathing Jake, something fool-proof. She could invite the girl to the carnival. Perfect. This reminded her of that movie with that girl named "Carrie." She chuckled some, and got up, walking over to her group of girls whom worshipped the air she breathed and told them the plan.

Molly gave an excited giggle. "Great idea, let's do it."

(**A/N**: R&R!)


	3. The Start Of The Plan

(**A/N**: Edited.)

**the last white**

_a carrie fanfiction_

Sara walked up the brick steps, up to the door of the small house. She could hear her parents talking about something. Something about the bills. Her father was cussing, she gave a sigh and opened the door. She took off her shoes so she wouldn't dirty the carpet inside, her mother had always been fussy about that sort of thing.

Inside, her father sat at the table sipping coffee, and mumbling on about the bills. ".. And the telephone bill is.."

Her mother looked up, "Oh, Sara, you're home." She said, trying to change the conversation. "How was your day?"

Sara sighed, walking towards her room, "Fine."

She walked down a small passage, and stopped and a door, and let herself in. Her room wasn't that coloured at all, it had one poster, of President Abraham Lincoln, she liked looking at it for some odd reason of insanity. Sara sat down on her bed, a sigh coming up her throat, she held it though, and laid back, reaching her hand under a pink pillow and pulled out a small book that read in her handwriting: "diary."

_"Dear Diary,_

_Today was a great day, I ran into Jake Matthesen, He's the cutest guy in school and I.."_

She stopped reading and closed it, popping it under her pillow again, and looked at the ceiling. Little points stuck out from it, made by when the paint started dripping down, then dried. Sara Marie Jennings just lay there. She thought to herself, closing her eyes, and that's all she remembered until the phone rang. "Hello?" asked Sara's tired, anxious voice.

"Sara?" came the voice.

"Speaking," she spoke itno the receiver.

"Oh, it's me, Jennifer, you know, the cute girl at school." A pause. "Well, anyways, the other and just wanted to tell you that... Well, Jake Matthesen is planning to ask you to go to the carnival with him and his friends, and I was just warning you ahead of--"

"OH MY--HE IS? THIS IS SO... I mean, that's okay, I guess." She tried to hide the joy in her voice. She heard Jennifer snicker on the other line. "Okay, just letting you know." Jennifer hung up without a good-bye or anything at all. Sara hung up, and her face filled with happiness and she started screaming excitedly, and ran to her bed, jumping onto it and began jumping up and down over and over. "YES!"

_Okay, so maybe he is dating Molly. But I can tell he wants me. What will we name our children?_

---

Jennifer Sanders smiled, knowing she had fallen for it. Knowing that she had bitten the hook. Everything was going as planned, she thought, as she looked over at Jake and Molly necking hard in the back of the car, whereas Paul sat in the front-driver seat, waiting for Jennifer to get out of the pay-phone. She hit the machine and her change popped out. So evil, she thought, opening the door and walking back towards the car.

Paul smiled as his girlfriend closed the door of the car. "When do we get to do that?" Paul said, pointing to the mirror where they could see Jake un-zipping Molly's dress.

"Paul, we did THAT two hours ago.." Paul frowned. "Now, to the shopping mall."

--

Lee put the sunglasses in the cart, her mom continued looking through the dresses. She sighed, then filled with fear as Jennifer, Paul, and the other dimwits walked over to her.

"Hey, LeeAnne, your mom finding some decent panty-hose? Or is she just too embarrassed to be around you?" Molly laughed.

"Oh, you guys, she got herself some sunglasses, like she thinks she's cool or something." Lee looked down, Jennifer smiled.

"Yeah, go and cry, LeeAnne. Just to let you know, I hope you don't show up at the carnival, unless you want to end up being laughed out of it." Jake said.

"Yeah, and uhm, if you go to uhm.. The uhmm.. Carnival you'll get laughed out."

Jake smacked Paul, "I said that, you freak."

Paul frowned. "Hey!" Jennifer looked disgusted at the two.

The four walked off. The girl looked down and began crying again, but before she began, she heard the words, "Too bad she won't be able to see Sara get humiliated at the carnival." Someone sniggered this in a low voice, but she could tell what they said. She stopped the sobs and knew she had to tell Sara that she was going to get laughed at at the carnival. She looked around, and ran towards the exit.

(**A/N**: R&R! What do you think?)


	4. The Truth Revealed

**the last white**

_a carrie fanfiction_

As Sara Jennings was soaking in her glee, her parents began to think that it was finally time. Finally time to tell her that she was adopted. That her parents were found dead when she was only one to survive. It might've seemed to be a glimmer, but they could tell that she was interested in boys now. Particurlarly the one she was dancing over in her room. The two had talked long ago, the night they had taken the small, helpess child into their arms. Before she wanted a family, she should know. She needed to get her priorities straightened out. She had to know..

"I really think, Agatha, that it's time..." the man informed his wife, taking a sip of his coffee.

"You really think so, Rob?" Mrs. Jennings asked.

"Yes."

"Well," said Agatha, wiping off her suddy hands, "I guess we did say.."

"Sara!"

In a minute, Sara Jennings was downstairs in the kitchen, where her parents looked at her with concern. Blinking, Sara broke the silence, "What?" She began looking from her father back to her mother as her suspicions rose. "What is it?" Sara asked once again.

"Agatha?" Rob looked to his wife, he wasn't going to do this.

The woman frowned. "Well, you see dear," Mrs. Jennings began speaking to her daughter, "when you were only... Only one, a neighbor of yours found you lying in your crib, crying. Your parents, they were gone."

"Gone?" Sara sat down, confused. Her mother stepped forward.

"Oh honey," the woman began, reaching a hand out to her daughter.

"Let me tell her," the man looked up to his wife, then back to his daughter. "We had been very, very close to them. It was extremely unexpected.. it made no sense."

"What made no sense?" Sara leaned forward. "You're my parents.."

"No, Sara... We're not. Not your biological parents anyway. It doesn't change anything at all, and you have to know that beyond anything else. And they didn't give you up because they didn't want you, Sa--"

"Oh, they loved you _so_ much, honey," her mother chimed in. "It was such a pity."

"What happened? Where are there? Where'd they go?" Sara pleaded.

"..You see, no one ever really could explain what happened, Sara. It was a very stormy night, and who knows what it might've been. Your parents, the real ones, they--they passed on."

"Passed on? You come to tell me my parents passed on?" She got up, outraged. "How come you didn't tell me this until now?"

"We thought it'd be best to wait until you were older, dear. So you could handle it better. That's all," Mr. Jennings spoke, getting up from his chair, reaching to embrace Sara. She backed up, not wanting to touch him. She was disgusted.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sara ran into the living room.

"Sara, please!" Mrs. Jennings ran after her.

"I'm going to go get stuff for the carnival. If you _really_ need me, I'll be at Tini's." Sara grabbed her coat, storming out the front door. "And don't worry, that's not a lie. I guess it was a little obvious we weren't related, 'cause I didn't inherit _that_ trait from you."

"Wait, dear--we need to tell you more, your, your temper.. what it can do," the woman bit her lip. "Oh my.."

--

Lee headed towards Sara's house. She had to warn her. She had to tell her what Jennifer and her friends had planned. If she didn't, Sara would be put through the most worse humiliation _ever_. LeeAnne suddenly stopped, hearing a rustle in the nearby bushes.

Out stepped Jake Matthesen infront of her, she turned, Paul Winston was on the other side.

"So, what should we do to her, Paulie?" Jake asked.

"Let's rape 'er, then beat her up."

"'Right."

"No, you idiots! Let me take care of her! Leave! Go on, get!" Jennifer Sanders appeared out of nowhere and shooed the two boys away.

"Now that we're all alone, LeeAnne, let's talk," Jennifer put her arm around the scared LeeAnne as she strolled along. Jennifer stepped onto the highway, dragging LeeAnne with her. "About that carnival, we're sorry about what we said about what would happen to you if you went, but don't worry. You won't be attending tomorrow night's festivites.."

Lee looked at Jennifer, then felt the earth drop. She let out a horrifying scream as she plunged into a dark hole. Hitting a wet stone, she groaned. Moments later, a light hit her in the face. Looking up, she saw Jennifer Sanders, Susan Watson and Molly Nelson. "Sorry we had to do this, dear. Hope you have fun down there. Maybe the rats can give you some grooming tips."

She had fallen into an open sewer.

Lee watched as the girls closed the opening, blocking out her light. She couldn't get to Sara now, Sara would get hurt..

(**A/N**: I might continue it, I might not. It did have potential..)


End file.
